


Trailer Parks and Sparkly Tiara's

by sunibean



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Just Mitchcess drabbles and drafts
Relationships: Mitch Mitchelson/Princess Morbucks





	1. Chapter 1

“I will sue! Let me go!” 

“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.” 

“I'm rich.” Princess groaned, “You will go to jail.”

“You’ll miss me too too much.” Mitch grinned into her neck. 

“Rape!” 

“Stop lying!” 

“I’ll come back, promise.” Princess pleaded, “I’ll even come back when I’m done.” 

“Nah, keep begging.” 

“Spider.”

Princess was soon freed from the clutches of her boyfriend after he fell out of bed screaming. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Prin. Stop.” 

“Mitchelson, I swear I will keep poking you until you give me attention.” 

“I’m at work!” 

Princess had rolled her eyes, as she extended her finger specifically the ones with the pointy nails. Which she felt she needed to get redone by the way. Blue was so not her color, sorry Bubbles. Oh wait what was she doing. Oh yeah. “Do I look like a give a fuck.” 

“No but some people aren’t drowning with money.” Mitch rolled his eyes. 

“I got all the money you need, leech off of me.” Princess frowned. 

“I can’t just take your money all your life.” Mitch groaned, “Besides you’re not even supposed to be in here.” 

“Charles,” her driver “Is currently waiting for the limo to be fixed, I’m bothering my lovely boyfriend while paying therefore I dare someone to tell me to move, I’ll sue.” 

“My boss-”   


“Your boss is a bitch and if he tries anything I’ll get the place shut down.” 

“I need money!”   


“Stupid, when we’re married. I’ll take over my dad and mother’s businesses and I’ll buy you your art studio, then you’ll get money plus mine.” 

“We’re getting married?” he smirked at her not like she could see since he was focused on a car. 

Though she felt her cheeks heat up she kept a straight face, “Yes Mr.Morbucks.” 

“Can we have my last name? I sound like your dad.” Mitch asked.

“Ew you’re right, but Princess Mitchelson?” Princess grimaced, checking her nails. “Do you think blue is a good color on me?” 

“Every color is good on you, but Mitch Morbucks. Come on, Prin.” 

“It sounds nice you stupid, I was thinking of black and yellow next for my nails.” 

“My colors?” Mitch asked, turning to her. 

“Yeah, why not.” 

“Awe, you love me.” Mitch teased, poking her cheek as she smiled. 

“And you love me.” 

“Damn straight.” 

“Mitchelson get back to work!” The couple looked over to his boss. Princess rolled her eyes when Mitch had yelled a “yes sir”

“Old man needs to lay off.” 

“Eh, he’s not that bad.” Mitch grinned, turning back around only to feel familiar repetition of her nail into his skin. 

“I’ll poke you until you take me on a date today, at eight.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. ‘


	3. Chapter 3

“We have school in like 10 minutes.” 

“I’m aware.”

“Bloss is going to kill us.”

“I’m aware.” 

“You have too many missing days for this.”   


“So do you.”   


“Babe, I’m rich and smart.” Princess muttered, Mitch rolled his eyes as he leaned his head into the back of her neck and wrapped his arms closer. “And I need to fix my hair, Mitchelson.” 

After a comfortable silence of two minutes, Princess was out of her king-sized bed. 

“It's too cold, come back!” 

“I refuse to look like a bum because you can’t use a blanket Mitchelson.” 

“You can’t look like a bum, you’re too pretty!”

“Suck up.” 

“You love me!”

“Jackass!” 

She only lasted 5 minutes before getting back in the bed


End file.
